The present invention relates to a vehicle drive device including an input member drivably coupled to an internal combustion engine, an output member drivably coupled to wheels, an intermediate member provided on a power transfer path connecting between the input member and the output member and drivably coupled to a rotary electric machine, a friction engagement device capable of releasing drivable connection between the input member and the intermediate member, and a control device.